You're Best Friends With Venus And Dating Happy Head-Canon
by Guitypleasure052016
Summary: You're Best Friends With Venus And Dating Happy Head-Canon


_**The Set Up**_

You and Venus have girl's nights the rare times she's free as she's either with a client or with Tig

One night you're at happy hour and you admit that you have a crush on one of the Samcro guys

She's so excited and pesters you until you finally admit that you had a thing for the dangerous man with the smiley face tattoos.

You'd gotten a glimpse of his body when you joined Venus at the clubhouse for a fight night/party and you'd been dreaming of that body ever since

Her jaw drops when you admit that you have a thing for the Tacoma Killer

She admits that she doesn't know much about Happy but is determined to get more information about the man from Tig

Before the next club party, she insists that you come over to her and Tig's place to get ready

Tig has a huge grin on his face and you realize that Venus had told him about your crush on his brother

You're initially mortified and angry that Venus told but they both insist that they're going to help you

Venus spends the next two hours helping you get ready, figuring out what you should wear to catch his attention while Tig sits on the couch shouting his opinion

You ride to the clubhouse with the two of them in Venus' car so Tig can fill you in on all the details about his brother

Most of the "details" are stupid things that the two of them did while trashed. The only useful thing you learned is what kind of whiskey he drinks

When you arrive at the club the two of them push you out into the crowd and sit back on a couch, watching you like proud parents

You can see them motioning for you to talk to him and you turn bright red, wishing they would let you handle this on your own

You decided to bite the bullet, and walked over to the bar, grabbed a bottle of whiskey and some shot glasses, and approached the man

He hadn't been in the mood to talk up a stranger but he was impressed that you knew his favorite brand of whiskey and he definitely noticed how hot you looked in that dress

After talking for a while, he pointed out that you had observers as he had noticed Tig and Venus watching the two of you

Due to the fact that you had been drinking a good amount of that whiskey with him, you admitted that the two of them had been coaching you on how to get him to notice you

He declared that he would give them something to watch before kissing you, and then throwing you over his shoulder and brought you back to the dorms

After confirming that you were into it, you had LOTS of sex

 ** _The Relationship_** ****

You still have LOTS of sex

And I mean LOTS of sex

The two of you take turns surprising each other with different fantasies and role play scenarios

You're not quiet about it either and the guys jokingly toss around earplugs whenever the two of you head back to the dorms

You and Venus compare notes constantly much to the annoyance of Happy and Tig

What annoys them more is when you force the two of them to go to fancy restaurants for double date nights

They prefer double dates at one of your houses where they can relax and have a beer

Their second favorite place to double date is when you bring all your dogs to the local dog park

The guys have determined that they should open a beer-friendly dog park which will never happen cause they only talk about it when they're drunk

You all went away for a "couples weekend" once but you only saw each other briefly at dinner because neither couple wanted to leave their hotel room

Due to the fact that you and Venus compare notes so much and that both your men are super competitive, the big holidays like Valentine's Day turn into a full-blown competition between the guys of who can impress their lady more

You and Venus love dressing up for a night out on the town, and then sending sexy selfies to your men in an attempt to get them to come and join you

It works almost all of the time, except for the nights that they're already drunk planning that damn dog park brewery

Between your boyfriend, your best friend, and your best friend's boyfriend, you're one of the most well-protected women in Charming

Even though he likes protecting you, Happy taught you how to defend yourself in case he wasn't around

Not going to lie though, every self-defense training session ended in the two of you having sex

You couldn't figure out what to buy Happy for his birthday because he hates clutter, so Venus helped you pick out the sexiest lingerie you could find to surprise him with

You couldn't resist sending him a couple pics of other sexy outfits you were trying on

20 minutes later, Happy showed up with Tig in tow. He told him to take Venus home because he needed to fuck his woman in the dressing room. Tig declared that sounded like a fantastic idea and walked to a store down the street with Venus

You and Happy have now been banned from 7 different stores in Charming for "fraternizing" in the dressing rooms

Happy still makes fun of you for having a crush on him…even though you've been together for like 2 years now


End file.
